Wish Upon a Jug/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Wish Upon a Jug. Gallery The garage door opens up with jugs.jpg The jugs pour out and Corey takes a look.jpg Corey wonders is he has enough jugs.jpg I think were fine.jpg Kin and Kon come out of the jugs.jpg Kin and Kon in the jugs.jpg Laney gawks into the jug.jpg HAPPY KIN AND KON.jpg Join is as we explore ... ROCK LORE!!!.jpg Kin and Kon tell Laney a little but about Rock Lore.jpg The Rock Lore begins.jpg The Brotherly Boys are outside in the heat.jpg A huge heat wave hits The Brotherly Boys.jpg So thy trade their musical instruments for root beer.jpg But before they can enjoy their delicious root beer.jpg The heat wave dries it all up.jpg So they cry.jpg Brotherly Kon blows into his jug.jpg Brotherly Kin blows into his jug.jpg They are happy to discover Jug music.jpg And so they happily play jug music.jpg Laney is ridiculous by Kin and Kon's Rocklor.jpg Laney asks if they played happy jug music for all of eternity.jpg No, they died if thirst.jpg Wicked hot transition.jpg Mina trying on a cowboy hat in the mirror.jpg Hat why?.jpg Mina tells Trina about the Peaceville Hoedown.jpg She says that it will be a lot of fun.jpg Trina isn't too impressed with Mina's crap.jpg Mina is a little afraid when she tries to convince her that it's cool. She doesn't want to look like a stupid idiot in front if her now does she?.jpg Mina shows her the commercial.jpg On her ... Um, I-Phone?.jpg The commercial for the Peaceville Hoedown begins.jpg Mayor Mellow is singing and lootin'n.jpg Rumblin'.jpg Tumblin'.jpg Hootin'.jpg Hollerin'.jpg And a chicken bockin'.jpg Mayor Mellow's going a little loopy.jpg The screen shatters.jpg Trina broke Mina's phone.jpg Mina tells her that she didn't have to break her phone to say no.jpg Trina says that she hates rodeo music.jpg She hears bumpkin music.jpg Which makes her mouth hurt.jpg Corey playing jug music.jpg Grojband sounds great when playing jus music.jpg Laney thinks they sound great.jpg A smashing sound is heard.jpg Shattered jug on the ground.jpg Trina is smashing jugs.jpg She smashes another jug.jpg Hey! We need those jugs!.jpg Trina gets ready to smash the jug.jpg Gasp! A whimsical puff of smoke!.jpg And a genie comes out.jpg The genie introduces himself as Clete.jpg And tells Trina that she gets three wishes.jpg A genie? Like for real?.jpg Trina wishes for her brother and his band to lose the ability to play music.jpg And Cleat spits to grant her wish.jpg Grojband loses the ability to play music.jpg Trina wishes for a date with Nick Mallory.jpg Cleat grants her that wish too.jpg And they all poof off.jpg Laney is confused as of what just happened.jpg Corey explains what just happened on the chalkboard.jpg Corey on the chalkboard.jpg But nobody understanda.jpg Firm to prove the genie wrong.jpg Corey about to play his guitar.jpg Bad guitar.jpg Laney plucks her bass.jpg Laney's bass breaks.jpg Kon tries playing his drum.jpg But nothing wrong happens.jpg Kon is relieved.jpg The drums catches on fire.jpg Kin's keyboard sounds terrible.jpg Kin panics like mad.jpg Laney is depressed while Kin freaks out.jpg Laney is depressed while Kon freaks out.jpg Kin and Kon in a panic.jpg Corey's gunna find another genie.jpg Kin and Kon are still frozen.jpg Uh, Core, finding another genie should be impossible.jpg Corey rubs a bottle jug.jpg And some smoke comes out.jpg And a cow genies comes out.jpg Impossible?.jpg Corey makes a clever explanation for the plot hole.jpg The genie introduces herself to be named Bessy.jpg Corey wishes to be able to play music again.jpg Bessy tells him that he can't undo another genie's magic.jpg Corey wishes to be with Trina on her date with Nick.jpg Bessy tells him that she can cock-a-doodle-doo that for him.jpg Corey is gunna kill Trina when he gets to the Rodeo Throw.jpg Yooooou got it hun.jpg Bessy rattles her bell.jpg And they go off.jpg Um ... What about the rest if the main cast?.jpg And poof they go!.jpg At the Rodeo Throw....jpg Trina on a date with Hunky Nick Mallory.jpg Trina is into horrible country junk too.jpg Nick doesn't know how he got on a date with Trina.jpg Cleat talks to Mina about how stupid Trina is.jpg Mina tells Cleat about how much crap she has to put up with with Trina.jpg Trina is so madly in love with Nick.jpg Grojband and Bessy appear there too.jpg Corey makes a silly little wish.jpg Bessy is stupid.jpg Nick goes to go get some corndogs.jpg Trina glows.jpg Trina gets a pig face.jpg Trina snorts.jpg But she realizes that she should not be doing whatever it is that she is doing.jpg Mina is freaked out and she needs to powder Trina up! God!.jpg Trina yo inks away the mirror.jpg Trina looks in the mirror and sees a pig face.jpg And she is as shocked as hell.jpg Trina squeals in rage.jpg Trina wishes herself back to normal.jpg Genie Clete spills the beans.jpg ANOTHER GENIE'S MAGIC!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?.jpg The reveal of Grojband and Bessy.jpg EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hello there Clete.jpg Howdy Bessy.jpg And the wish war begins.jpg Corey cooly has a genie.jpg YOU WANNA WISH WAR? I'LL GIVE YOU A WISH WAR!.jpg Trina begins to make her wish.jpg Last one. Better make it count..jpg Trina wished for a million wishes!.jpg And with a hat tip and spitooey of Clete,.jpg Trina gets her wish granted.jpg Corey is shocked to see as how Trina wished for all these wishes.jpg Bessy assures her that there's no rule against that.jpg So Corey wishes for a million more wishes.jpg And Bessy grants him that wish.jpg Trina wishes that Corey was as gross as she thinks he is.jpg And Corey gets covered in crap.jpg Corey wishes to give Trina a hug.jpg And Trina is forced to hug Corey.jpg Gross Pig Hug.jpg Trina wishes to be electrified.jpg ZAP!.jpg Corey wishes for Trina to have a bunch of rashes.jpg Trina starts itching herself.jpg ELECTRO ZAP!!!.jpg Trina wishes for the Newmans to be the biggest band in the world.jpg Which strikes terror in Corey.jpg The Newmans become the biggest band in the world.jpg We're so much bigger than Grojband and like ... Most buildings.jpg The Newmans laugh maniacally.jpg And Corey watches in anguish.jpg Corey wishes that the Newmans would go to the mall.jpg And then Carrie is heard crushing the mall.jpg Trina squeals out of anguish.jpg Trina wishes for Corey to have restless leg syndrome.jpg And Corey gets restless leg syndrome.jpg This is worse than the time we gave wishes to that dog and cat.jpg They're family. They'll realize they love each other sOOn!.jpg No they won't transition!.jpg Corey and Trina's wish war has led them to outer space.jpg Corey wishes away the moon so a Trina can never have a moonlight kiss.jpg And the moon explodes.jpg Bessy admits that Clete was right.jpg Laney tells Corey to stop with all the crazy wishing.jpg The whole fight is going nowhere.jpg Kon busts up and says some stuff which POUNDS LANEY IN THE CHEST!!!.jpg Kin comes up and gives Kon the butt.jpg Corey wishes to know how to get his music back.jpg And his wish is granted.jpg And then he knows how to stop this nonsense.jpg And the bet part is that they can play the hoedown.jpg Trina begins to make another wish.jpg Corey wishes for Trina to finish her date with Nick Mallory.jpg Whatever let's do it.jpg This for dog has been calling Nick Mallory's name.jpg "Nick Mallory".jpg Trina returns to her date with Nick.jpg Grojband appears there too.jpg And so does Trina's team.jpg Trina squeals the sky pink.jpg Nick doesn't dig abominations.jpg Nick's gunna eat your corndog.jpg Nick eats the corndog.jpg Okay, Now Trina's pissed.jpg Oh Corey.jpg Corey is real cool.jpg Now Trina has finally had it.jpg ZAPPP!!!.jpg I TOTES WISH WE WERE UNRELATED!!!.jpg Cleat spits on Mina.jpg WISH!!!.jpg Laney asks what just happened.jpg Trina wished that her brother would no longer be able to play music but now ....jpg I'M NOT HER BROTHER!!!.jpg And we're not her brother's band.jpg So if I wished that we were an awesome jug band ....jpg It would be my command honey.jpg Grojband is ready to jug it up on stage.jpg Mayor Mellow dingalees and dingaloos.jpg Now it's time for Grojband to GrojBAND!!!.jpg Ehehehe.jpg The jug band plays and sounds awesome.jpg Kon is happy to be playing and sounding awesome.jpg Trina, Mina, Cleat, and Bessy.jpg PIG ZAP!!!.jpg Trina asks why the heck this has just happened.jpg Cleat talks about all of her stuff.jpg SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina blasts off into the air.jpg PIG DIARY MODE!!!!!!!!!.jpg ... Wait what? Pig diary mode?.jpg The electricity is scaring The Newmans.jpg ANGRY FACED TRINA!!!.jpg Pig butts!!!!!!!!.jpg And Trina lands in the mud where she goes KER-SPLAT!!!.jpg And she lands in there with some other pigs.jpg Who lick her face.jpg Corey grabs Trina's diary .jpg YEEHAW!!!.jpg Singin' some show tunes.jpg Clete and Bessy grant their wishes.jpg The Newmans shrink back to their normal sizes again.jpg And the moon gets resurrected.jpg Glowing pig Trina.jpg Angry pigs angry at trina.jpg Jug Solo.jpg YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow tells about how good they are.jpg But Corey obliges.jpg He wishes that they have never found the genies.jpg And Bessy agrees.jpg So they all go away.jpg Back at the beginning of the episode.jpg The jugs turn into beach balls.jpg They all pile out with Grojband in them.jpg Corey tells his moral.jpg Corey talks about how wishing and reality and stuff is cool.jpg Um, Core? Isn't it a bit early for your final thought?.jpg I'm confused too Lanes.jpg And Corey thanks everybody for coming out!.jpg And Wish Upon a Jug ends.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries